Chapter 17: My Sacrifice
My friends and clashed with Chrysaor and his goons in a heated battle. I was handling Chrysaor while were handling his ugly dolphin people. I wasn't going to let myself lose while we are so close completing our quest. "Do you think you can defeat me?", Chrysaor asked. "I don't know until I try", I said. Our swords clashed together and with each clash sparks flew in the air. I was doing a lot better but I still wasn't good enough to beat this guy. Chrysaor's fighting abilities are on a whole new level, this must how it feels like to fight Ares. "If you cant defeat me how do you hope to stop Ouranos from destroying the gods and this world", he said. "By cutting him into a billion pieces just like what I'm about to do to you", I responded angrily. Before I could deliver my next attack Emiley swatted him in the head with a frying pan. "Of all the weapons to knock this guy out a frying pan is what does the trick?". "Silas what do we do now", Emiley said worried. I could tell that she was scared, she has never been in a situation as dangerous as this. Ship began to speak to me and she told me that she might begin to sink into the ocean. "We need to get everyone below deck but first we need a distraction", I said. I fought my way through the hoards of dolphin monster people and reached Claudia. "Claudia we need a distraction ASAP". "I have just the trick for the job", she responded. She closed her eyes and spoke some strange words but nothing happened. I looked around the dolphin people were looking confused as if they didn't know where to go. "What did you do?", I asked. "I made a smoke cloud that only they can see and we can walk around without any problems", she said. "Claudia your the best spell caster", Emiley said excitedly. "I prefer to be called a witch now", she said with a grin. I saw Chrysaor get up and start to look around. I didn't know whether or not if he was under Claudia's spell. "We need to get everyone below deck now", I said. Everyone was able to get below deck quickly and safely. "What's going on?, why are we down here?", Miles asked. "Well the ship is going to sink and we will be over run soon by Chrysaor and his crew", I said. "Wait what sink!, you mean we are going to drown", Clint said. "Cant you stop it or something", Alexia said. "I could probably fix it", Lucas said. "No, you wont have enough time. Ship says that she can let you guys escape on some life boats", I said. "What do you mean you guys?", Quintus said forming from thin air. "I hope you don't think on staying here by yourself". Everyone's eyes were watching me like a camera, I could see that they were hoping that I'm not thinking on staying here. "Silas I will stay", Juan said. "No, you must lead everyone and make sure they get home safely", I said. "But you cant its suicide", he responded. "Its the price of being a hero", I said. Another canon ball blew up in the ship and a hole blasted through the walls ten feet from us. I pulled out the scythe from my pocket and handed it to Juan. "Protect this with your life, its the only thing that can stop Ouranos". Juan took it from my hand and put it in his pocket. I picked up a piece of charred wood and handed it to Claudia. "I need you to make this look like the scythe, do you think you can do it". "Sure I can", she said. She took it from me and made it look like the scythe. She began to cry and she was always an ugly crier. I turned around to return above deck to hold off Chrysaor and his men. "Silas you promised me that we will begin together always and forever, you promised me on the river Styx", Emiley said while wiping tears from her face. "I also promised to protect and everyone important to me. I cant fulfill that promise if you and everyone else is dead. The floor opened up under their feet and they fell into the life boats below. I used my powers to speed them across the sea to safety. I returned above deck with Stream Surge in one hand and the fake scythe handle in another. "You are alone I noticed the lifeboat below you don't think I wont kill them after I kill you", Chrysaor said. "You wont reach them because you will die here and now!", I said. I ran towards him and his small army of dolphin monsters ran towards me. I was slicing through them like paper but the gaps in my coat were spreading. They were able injure me at several location over my body. In a blink of an eye a giant fist hit me in the face. "Prepare to die", Chrysaor said. Ship had other plans than to let me die, she opened holes over the deck and Chrysaor's men fell into the bottom so did Chrysaor and myself. Ship began to tell me that her engines were going to blow soon. "Ship do you think you can get me into the engine room", I said. Doors opened across the hall that were now flooded with about eleven feet of water. My strength began to increase, I started to feel invincible. "Did you think you could escape me", Chrysaor said. "I wasn't planning on escaping", I said. I propelled myself towards the monster and it was like hitting into a brick wall. He started to banging on my head with his head hoping to kill me but I made a thin layer of water armor around me. I propelled us towards the very bottom of the ship, the engine room. The temperature in the engine was a lot hotter and I could feel that it was about to burst. I shot Chrysaor towards the engine but he didn't stay there long. I propelled myself towards him with my sword pointed towards his chest. Surprisingly he was very skilled at fighting while submerge underwater. He was able to avoid my attack by swimming and he cut me deeply in my arm. "I hope that stung boy because their are a lot more of those coming", he said. Ship warned me that the engine will explode in one minute and if I don't get out of here I will die. "I cant leave yet, I have to make sure Chrysaor is dead first", I said. "Who are you talking to?, it no longer matters I will let that engine explosion kill you", he replied. "If I'm left in the explosion than you will lose this", I said showing him the fake scythe. We charged towards each other and he was crushing me with a bear hug, but thanks to my extra strength I broke free and propelled us both towards the engine. "This wont kill me I will take the scythe from your cold dead hands", he said. "I almost forgot to tell you the scythe in my hand is a fake", I said with a big smile. I couldn't tell so I just assumed that he was extremely angry. Before he could say something the engine exploded and their was a burning sensation and a bright light. When I came to I was floating towards the bottom of the ocean and I could see ship burning and breaking into pieces. I couldn't here her voice anymore I was frighten that she could be gone. I couldn't see Chrysaor so I assumed he was gone. I have no idea what condition that my body was in but I'm feeling like I'm dying. Everything was turning black all around me and I felt extremely weak. "Silas NOOOO!", I heard Emiley voice say. I wasn't sure if that was real and how I was even able to here her but I knew I let her down. As long she is alive and safe that was all that mattered. Quintus formed in front of me but he couldn't get to me. He was talking but I couldn't here what he was saying, I knew he was scared that I wouldn't make it. He looked like he was going to suffer a heart attack and die, but he was a ghost so he couldn't die. "Goodbye my friend I hope we will see each other again someday", I said and everything went black and it was finally over. THE END Category:Chapter Page Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe